It's LOVE
by Yvne F.S. Devolnueht
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UPDATED * “Good night, princess...” Sai membungkukan badan. Ino tertawa kecil dan menutup pintu sepenuhnya. Beberapa langkah selanjutnya, BlackBerry-nya menunjukkan tanda pesan masuk: Miss you already :* -sai .Ino tersenyum.* R&R, please...?
1. The Meeting

**last fic, last fic...**

**kepada mereka yang sibuk me-request via fs...,  
ini pesenannya...  
:)**

**DEDICATED TO KAKASHI.**

**damn masashi,  
GA PUNYA HATI LO!!!  
DDx****  
(napsu sendiri)**

**standard disclaimer applied**

**WARNING  
OOC,  
AU,  
fluff,  
dan pairing (kalo-kalo ada yang ga suka) antara lain :**

**- SaiIno ****(MAIN PAIRING)****  
- ShikaTema****  
- AnkoKakaShizu (nokomen...)  
- SasuSaku :D  
- NaruHina  
- NejiTen  
- dan seterusnya...**

**mulaiii !!!  
XDD  
**

**

* * *

****A Naruto fanfiction ; 2008 by Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**

"**L.O.V.E"**

**Romance/Humor  
Main pairing : SaiInoShika**

**(L)**

**(O)**

**(V)**

**(E)**

**Love is the triumph of imagination over intelligence – H.L. Mencken

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

"Lo dimana??!", seorang gadis pirang terdengar setengah berteriak. Raut mukanya menunjukan kekesalan. "Ah, parah lo! Ya udah!"

Si pirang menutup pembicaraan dengan menekan 'End' pada layar HTC Diamond-nya. Setelah mengatur nafas, ia meraih pouch di hadapannya. Ia mengeluarkan sisir dan mulai merapikan poninya yang cukup panjang itu.

"Di mana dia??", seorang lagi gadis yang baru keluar dari satu bilik kecil bertanya.

"Baru bangun.", si pirang mendengus.

"Hah?? Ga salah tuh, baru bangun??", temannya itu ikut merapikan rambut –yang sebenarnya berwarna merah muda mencolok—dengan jari-jari.

"Menurut lo??", kata pirang mendelik.

Temannya mengangkat bahu, "Yah... Namanya juga Shikamaru..."

Dan menit berikutnya, seorang gadis muda lain mendorong pintu dengan lambang siluet high-heels ruangan yang pirang dan temannya tempati.

"Eh, Ino! Lo dicariin Shizune-sensei tuh...!", kata gadis bercepol dua yang tadi baru masuk.

"Mampus gue...", gadis pirang yang dipanggil Ino itu memasukkan sisirnya ke pouch lagi. "Thanks ya, Ten! Ayo, Sak, lo ikut!"

"Eh, tapi aku mau nganterin-", belum sempat gadis pinky itu menolak, tangannya sudah ditarik Ino.

* * *

**Ino's POV**

"Kamu jangan ngelindungin dia terus, Ino... Saya tau, dia bukan pemain tim futsal kan...??".

Gue ngenggeleng, "Tapi sensei, dia ikut dispen soalnya dia bisa nyusun strategi yang bagus...!"

Dalem hati, guling-guling deh gue. _Jelek banget sih, ngelesnya...!_ Dan sesuai perkiraan, Shizune-sensei ga percaya.

"Ya terserah lah... Udah, kamu ke kelas aja. Bentar lagi bel."

"Iya sensei... Permisi..."

Gue nutup pintu ruang wakasek dan sadar kalo si Saku udah ga duduk di bangku depan ruang wakasek. _Kampret tu anak!_

Baru juga gue mau nelfon, sms dari dia udah masuk duluan.

**Sori y, bund.. Ak hrs nganter sarapan buat Sasu-chan..  
C U at lunch, dear.. XO, Saku**

**Sender : Sakura, Haruno  
07:41 03/11/2008**

_Si jidat lapangan terbang..., awas aja ntar!_

Gue ngelangkah ke kelas yang sebenernya cuma seling tangga sama ruang wakasek. Kelas gue sih, strategis. Jalan ke kanan dikit, pintu gerbang. Nyebrang, ruang olahraga. Ke kiri dikit, ada UKS yang siap jadi sarang mabal. Toilet? Tinggal naik tangga sekali. Dan berhubung kelas yang super strategis itu deket salah satu pintu masuk-keluar sekolah, gue jadi bisa ngeliat jelas si Nara Shikamaru baru dateng dengan tampang kusut dan sendal jepit.

Ya, sendal jepit.

God, my eyes start to burn.

"Oi.", dia nyapa ga niat.

_Tenang..., tarik nafas, hitung sampe 7..., hembuskan pelan..._

"Kaga salah tu sendal?", gue nunjuk kaki si Nara.

Dia ngeliat kakinya bentar, "Kaga. Kemaren pulang dispen gue ke sekolah dulu. Sepatu basah, ga enak dipake. Jadi gue tinggal di kelas."

"Lo ninggal sepatu di kelas??!", gue nanya setengah tereak.

"Iyeh.", dia jawab sekenanya.

_Tenang..., tarik nafas, hitung sampe 7..., hembuskan pelan..._

"Pelajaran pertama apaan?"

Gue ngeliat dengan mata, 'Jangan bilang lo mau mabal?'

"Pelajaran Kurenai-sensei... Kenapa?"

Shika manyun. "Males. Nih, lo taro di loker gue. Kalo ditanya, bilang aja gue belum dateng."

Gue disodorin tasnya. Dan dia ngebalik pergi. "Lo mau kemana??"

Si Nara berbalik bentar, "Ke Coffee Spot."

Here it goes again...

* * *

**Normal POV**

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN-

Bel yang nyaring itu berbunyi di sepanjang lorong. Bersamaan dengan bunyinya, murid-murid Konoha Senior High School berhamburan memenuhi tempat.

Di antara murid yang begitu banyak itu, terlihat Yamanaka Ino berjalan dengan usaha mempertahankan keseimbangannya –satu tangannya memegang buku-buku tebal dan satunya lagi memegangi tas seseorang. Dan keberhasilannya dalam bertahan berdiri itu tidak lama. Seseorang berlari dan menubruknya. Membuat semua bawaannya berserakkan. Ia mengerang kesakitan.

"Heh! Kalo jalan liat-liat dong...!", Ino membentak kesal. Si penubruk hanya menggumamkan maaf dan segera berlari lagi –tanpa membantu Ino.

Dengan umpatan-umpatan kecil, Ino meraih buku-bukunya yang menyebar di lantai. Tepat ketika ia akan meraih tas Shikamaru, tangan yang lain meraihnya, membuat Ino mendongak.

Di depannya berdiri seorang lelaki.

Bukan lelaki biasa, jelas. Kerena Ino membelalakkan matanya.

"Makasih...", Ino bicara pelan sesudah dibantu berdiri oleh lelaki tadi.

"Sama-sama...", si lelaki menjawab. "Mau aku bantuin...?", katanya lagi dengan senyum charming.

Ino menggeleng cepat, "Ga usah. Lokerku udah deket kok. Sekali lagi, thaks ya!". Ino tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan lelaki tadi.

Setelah Ino sudah tidak terlihat lagi, lelaki tadi tersenyum kecil, menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan menuju sekelompok siswa dengan vest putih yang terlihat cerah di atas setelan hitam seragam sekolah mereka. Gerombolan kecil itu tidak terlihat karena tertutupi siswa yang sibuk berjalan kesana kemari.

"Haha!! Gagal ya, pak??", seorang lelaki dengan rambut coklat tertawa ke arah lelaki-senyum-charming tadi.

"Heh. Cuma bad timing... Selanjutnya pasti berhasil...", si senyum charming menjawab yakin.

"Huff... Udah gue bilang, dia ga akan kemakan trik lo...", seorang lelaki Nara ikut bicara. "Udah ah, gue mau ngambil tas gue.", katanya lagi sambil melengos pergi.

"Makanyaaa, jangan over pede lo, Sai...!", rambut coklat berseru. Senyum-charming-well-known-as-Sai itu hanya tersenyum.

"It just about time... We'll see...", kata Sai dengan pandangan ke arah Ino berjalan tadi.

* * *

**Ino's POV**

Oh. My. Effing. God.

Aku. Ga. Bisa. Mikir.

HAH!

Bener kan, tadi tuh Sai??! Anak kelas seni itu?????! Gilaaaa, mimpi apa gue semalem, bisa hubungan sama cowo kaya gitu??!

Oke. Supaya jelas, biar gue jelasin makhluk kaya apa si Sai itu.

Fisik : standar (in a good way), rambut item, kulit (kelewat) putih, senyum charming yang disinyalir bisa bikin siswi sekolah di radius 300 meter terbagi jadi 2 bagian : fangirl & pingsan-girl.

Prestasi : karya lukisnya terakhir dipajang di Konoha Art Festival sebagai 'Best Masterpiece from Artist age 16-22', piala lainnya udah menuhin lemari penghargaan di sekolah, dan untuk melengkapi semua itu, lukisannya udah sering dibeli PLUS banyak dicari (baca : damn, he's rich).

Tapi harap jangan lupa prestasi yang ini :

Dikenal sebagai player bertampang innocent. Sebuah sumber bilang, daftar mantannya udah bisa bikin tinta 1 printer abis tak bersisa kalo diketik dengan font Arial 10 pada kertas A4 spasi single. Dalam satu waktu, maksimal berpacar 6, minimal 2. Dan cewe-cewenya ga akan keberatan walaupun mereka tau atau (pura-pura) ga tau dan dikasih tau ketika si Sai udah bosen dan akan memutuskan mereka dan si cewe-cewe tetep ga keberatan juga.

DAN _itu_, bikin gue ALERGI berat sama yang namanya SAI.

Makanya tadi gue langsung ngehindar. Hakh chuih dung dung pret gue hubungan sama dia orang kaya gitu!

"Halooo, mbak! Budek ya??", gue sadar dari syok sesaat gue dan langsung ngeliat Saku yang ngelambai-lambai-in tangannya di depan muka gue.

"Ya? Apa??", gue geleng-geleng, berusaha sadar.

"Ih... Gue bilaaaang, hari ini gue ga bisa ikut latihan ice skating...!", Saku ngejawab.

"Hah????? Kenapa?????", gue berusaha kedengeran ga setuju berat.

"Mamanya Sasu-chan sakit... Aku mau jenguk...", Saku jawab sambil lenje-lenje ke pacarnya dari zaman jurasik; Uchiha Sasuke.

Gue ngedengus. Kalo udah soal pacarnya, ga mungkin Saku ditahan. "Ya udah, ntar gue bilangin ke pelatih."

"Waaaa! Makasih ya, bund...!!! Emang, bunda Ino the best sedunia!", Saku meluk gue bentar.

"Iye iye... Sas, salam ke nyokap lo ya. Cepet sembuh, gitu. Ntar gue kirimin bunga.", kata gue ke Sasuke.

"Hn.", dia ngegandeng tangan Saku, "Berangkat yu, beib?"

"Oraits... Dadah bunda Ino...!!!"

Saku keliatan masuk ke BMW Hybrid 7series Sasuke. Gila, kemaren gue liat di TV, tu mobil kan baru keluar. Udah dibawa aja sama si rambut ayam.

Gue jalan ke arah halte bis. Sepi.

_Ya iyalaaah, jadwal bis baru sejam lagi baru ada!_

Gue berdiri di deket tiang jadwal bis. Baru gue mau makan permen yang gue bawa, gue kaget sama klakson mobil. Permennya jatoh.

Spontan, gue langsung ngeliat kesel.

"Woi!! Jangan seenak udel nglaksonin dong!!!!". Gue jalan ngedeketin mobil city-car-look-alike itu, ngegedor jendelanya.

Jendela mobil itu kebuka, "Sori..."

Dua kata;

Senyum. Charming.

_Oh shit..._

**tbc—**

**

* * *

****lalalaa.  
pendek ya...??  
hheu.**

**duh, high-school banget lah, fic ini tuh...  
mav ya, kalo pada ga suka...  
DDx**

**I used west-humor than east-style.  
biar ga cheesy...**

**dan ya,  
Sai is such a jerk here...**

**hmm.  
SasuSaku di sini...-  
OOC BANGET YAAAAAAAAAAAA???!  
ahahahahaha!!!  
(over excited)  
**

**next chap : With The Bet and The Paint**

**review, please...???????  
xo xo ,  
Yvne F.S. Devolnueht  
**


	2. With The Bet and The Paint

**chapter duaaaaa.  
****:D**

**mau jawab review dulu...**

**dilia shiraishi :  
hheu. iyah, jadi multichap...  
wah! fans Sai bertambah!  
XP  
hhaa. di fic ini, sasusaku OOC banget deh...  
siap siap syok ajaa.  
;p**

**lil-ecchan :  
waaw juga..**

ini naruhina-nya...

**Inuzumaki Helen :  
oh no oh yes...!  
XP  
hha. betul...!  
XD  
pleiboi manis manja tapii (apa siiih??)  
hmm, narget?? liat aja yaa.  
:P  
emang tuh, saskay suka ga ngontrol kalo kelebihan duit.  
T3T  
oraits..., ino update-nya...**

**Kosuke Gege :  
thanks...**

iya..., ino fic terakhir Yvne...

**5 sekawan :  
thanks...**

ah! kalo disebutin nama-nama mantannya, bisa 12 chapter nih!  
-lebaaaai-  
oke! fic ini emang ada ShikaTema-nya... (lumayan banyak juga, tapi ga sekarang...)  
hho, OOC beraaat yaa??  
:P  
ini naruhina dan update-nya...

**Faika Araifa :  
YESS! XDD  
wah..., thank you...**

ini update-nya...

**.momoshiro :  
ha? emang selama ini ga 'indonesia'?? :S  
hho, iyaa. dia player...  
ankokakashizu-nya belum dulu ya...  
segini udah 'soon' belum...?  
:)**

**Dhieenn Glocyanne :  
iya..., dasor Sai tuh...**

oke oke.  
ini udah cepet belum...?

**Yuuichi93 :  
hheu. iyaa SaiIno...**

samaa. sasu yang kaya gini baru namanya fanFICTION...  
ahahaa.  
ayoo!  
XD

**kawaii-haruna :  
emang tuh...!  
ahahaa.**

iya..., ini fic terakhir...  
ini update-nya...

**Heri the Weird :  
seru?? aminn...**

hho. syok yaa??  
:P  
I'm so sorry... tapi akatsuki ga muncul di sini...  
Dx  
ini update-nya...

**kakkoii-chan :  
aduh, jangan sedih...  
kan masih banyak author yang lain (yang lebih hebat pastinya...)**

hubungan ShikaIno...??  
hhe. baca aja terus, yaa.  
:P

**kaya'nya ke depannya ini fic banyak mengadaptasi serial/film yang Yvne tau deh...  
****such as; Mars, GG (teteup...), Sassy Girl, They Kiss, They Kiss again,  
****dan beberapa dari kehidupan remaja Indo sehari-hari... (apa coba?? T-T)**

**standard disclaimer applied**

**WARNING  
****OOCness,  
****fluff,  
****teen stuff,  
****dan kekurangan lain yang susah ditulis di sini...**

**MULAIIII !  
****XD**

* * *

**A Naruto fanfiction ; 2008 by Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**

"**L.O.V.E"**

**Romance/Humor  
****Main pairing : SaiInoShika**

**(L)**

**(O)**

**(V)**

**(E)**

**Love is like a pair of socks; you must have two of them, and it have to be match. – anonymous**

* * *

**Ino's POV**

Ya Tuhan, saya tau saya banyak dosa dan kesalahan.

Dan saya mengerti, Engkau berhak menghukum saya atas kesalahan itu.

Tapi, Tuhan,

KENAPA HARUS SEKARANG???!!

Oke.  
Oke oke oke.  
_Stay cool, calm, and confidence, Ino..._

"Sori..."

Gue ngeliat sosok cowo dengan seragam item-vest putih PLUS senyum charming.

Ibaratnya cingcau, gue mungkin udah termasuk yang paling ancur saat ini.

"Ma...kanya!!! Jangan nglaksonin sembarangan!! Budek ni kuping...!", gue berusaha terlihat ngambek.

"Kan aku udah bilang..., sori...", si manusia penyebab alergi itu ngomong lagi.

Yuck. Sai dan segala atribut yang udah bikin idung gue gatel. Dengan mulut yang gue usahain tetep seksoy meski manyun, gue jalan ke bangku tunggu.

And guess what?

Si manusia penyebab alergi turun dari mobilnya.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Gadis itu menyibukkan diri dengan memasang earphone iPod ke telinganya. Jelas ia sedang tidak ingin bicara.

Tapi toh si pemuda duduk di sebelahnya juga.

"Sendirian aja?", si pemuda – atau singkatnya Sai—bertanya pada Yamanaka Ino.

Si gadis tidak bereaksi.

"Iya, ya. Ga ada orang laen kok.", Sai menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya. "Rumahnya di mana??"

Ino tetap diam. Sesekali kepalanya mengangguk pelan mengikuti alunan musik yang hanya ia yang bisa dengar.

Sai mencabut salah satu earphone Ino, "Woi!!"

Ino – berbalik cepat—menatapnya dengan marah, "Apaan sih?!"

"Aku tanya..., rumah kamu di mana...????", Sai masih terlihat tenang.

Ino terlihat akan membentak, tapi ia menahan. Setelah menghela nafas, ia menjawab dengan 'senyuman'.

"Maaf, ya... Tapi gue ga biasa ngasih tau alamat aku ke cowo ga jelas yang ga gue kenal...", di akhirnya, Ino berpaling. Bergeser menjauhi Sai yang tersenyum—merasa tertantang.

"Kalo gitu kenalan dulu dong...?", Sai mendekatkan diri lagi. "Aku Sai... Kamu Ino ya...?"

Ino menatapnya sebentar sebelum menjawab dingin, "Iya."

"Kamu pulang ke arah mana...?", Sai bertanya cepat.

Helaan nafas lainnya, "Bukan urusan lo."

"Loh? Ya urusan aku dong..., masa cewe cantik aku biarin pulang sendiri..."

(A/N : HHHOOOOOEEEEEKKKK!!!!! INI DISURUH TEMEN AKUUUU~! DDDXX)

Ino memutar matanya, "Ga nyambung."

Sai tertawa kecil, merasa Ino sudah tidak bisa membalas kata-katanya.

Tepat ketika Sai akan bicara lagi, satu suara membuat Ino mendongak.

"Ino...??"

"Naruto????"

* * *

**Ino's POV**

THANKS GOD ADA SI NARUTOOOO!!!!!

"Naruto????"

"Wei! Ngapain lo di sini??", Naruto nanya.

"Saku ga bawa mobil, dia ke rumah Sasuke. Jadi gue ga bisa nebeng."

Naruto ngangguk, dan dia ngeliat ke arah si manusia penyebab alergi. "Temen lo??"

Kalo ada orang di sekolah yang ga tau soal Sai, orang itu adalah Naruto—sepupu jauh gue. Seberapa jauh? Well, gue punya tante yang baru menikah, suaminya itu punya keponakan, keponakannya punya sepupu, sepupunya punya kakek, kakeknya punya anak, anaknya punya istri, istrinya punya anak, naaaaaaaah, anaknya itu si Naruto.

Oke, itu sangat tidak penting.

"Bukan.", gue jawab dengan berusaha menduplikasi deathglare-nya Sasuke. "Lo ga bawa mobil, Nar??"

Naruto ngegeleng, "Lagi diservis."

"Oh..."

"Aku bawa mobil...!", si manusia penyebab alergi ngomong tanpa diminta.

Sekali lagi, gue nge-deathglare, "...terus...?"

"Ya berarti aku bisa nganterin kamu..., dan mungkin temen kamu juga...", dia ngeliat Naruto.

"Ga usah. Gue naek bis sama dia aja.", gue berdiri dan siap-siap narik tangan Naruto.

Dan oh-so-smartly, Naruto ngomong, "Eh! Tapi gue beda bis! Gue mau ke rumah Hinata-chan...!"

_Monyet._

"Sori...", si Naruto nyengir kuda. "Eh, bis gue udah dateng! Duluan yaaa!", dia naek ke bis dan dadah-dadah dengan muka tanpa dosa.

_Monyet rabies._

Gue berusaha tetep jaga image. Dengan muka yang udah kaga tau segimana nekuknya, gue duduk jauh jauh dari si manusia penyebab alergi.

Dan hujan tiba-tiba turun.

_Doger monyet rabies!!!_

"Jadi..., mau dianter...?", si manusia penyebab alergi nanya dengan muka yang bikin gue kebelet pengen nonjok.

"Engga!"

-

-

"HUAATCHIIIHH!!!!!!!!", gue ngelap idung gue yang merahnya udah sebelas-duabelas sama lampu lalu lintas.

"Aduh..., muncrat sampe sini, bund...", Saku ngomong di telefon.

"Sori, Sak...", gue bersuara serak.

"Lagian bunda juga sih..., pake acara ujan-ujanan... Langsung ice skate pula..."

"Daripada dianter sama 'dia'...", gue masih lemes. "Eh, gimana tante Mikoto??"

Saku langsung berubah girang, "Ih... Ternyata Mamanya Sasu-chan ga sakit...! Sasu-chan bilang gitu supaya aku mau bolos latihan aja... Blablabla—"

Gue muter mata.

Kadang-kadang, gue mikir kalo si Sakura sama Sasuke tuh robot pasangan. Perasaan ga ada berantem-berantemnya. Tiap hari gawenya pacaran mulu...

Bukannya sirik sih, tapi plis deh. Si Hinata sama Naruto aja ada lah, ngambek-ngambekannya. Lha ini?? Beuuh, berasa Tarzan ketemu Jane setelah berpisah sebulan dua malem. (??) TEMPEL TERUS!!!

"Halo?? Bund??"

"Hah? Yes, I'm here, I'm here.", gue ngegelengin kepala. Hampir aja gue tidur. "Duh, sori ya, Sak. Cape banget nih gue... Ntar lo ceritain lagi aja ya??"

Saku sempet ngomel-ngomel, tapi akhirnya nutup telefon juga.

Sedetik gue mau tidur, pintu kamar gue kebuka.

"Oi."

"Urgh..!", gue nenggelemin kepala ke bantal.

"Heh. Udah baek nih, gue nyamper...!", gue ngerasain bantal dilempar ke punggung gue.

"Yayayayaaa, gue bangun nih...!", begitu gue duduk, gue ngeliat Shika duduk di sofa telor gue.

"Nih, obat.", Shika ngelempar kantong kecil yang gue tangkep.

"Thanks.."

"Inooo!!", gue ngebalik ke pintu—lagi.

"Hei, big bro...", gue senyum lemes ke arah Chouji.

"Hei, sist!", dia duduk di sebelah gue. "Nih, aku bawain keripik low-fat..."

Gue senyum lagi, "Thanks, Cho..."

"Tadi si Sai bilang, dia udah nawarin nganter lo. Kenapa ditolak??", Shika nanya.

Gue ngeliat dia dengan tampang, 'plis deh'.

"Apa?? Seenggaknya dia bawa mobil.", Shika ngejawab (pura-pura) bego.

"Ogah aja.", gue ngebuka keripik dari Chouji.

"Gara-gara –munch- dia player, ya –munch- , sist?", Chouji nanya dengan mulut nyembur serbuk keripik.

Shika keliatan nunggu jawaban gue. "Menurut loo???", gue makan segenggam gede keripik seudahnya.

"Ya, -munch- pasti gara-gara dia player.", Chouji ngangguk yakin. "Ya ga, bro??"

Shikamaru ngangkat bahu, "Apa salahnya? Lo berdua cocok."

Gue ngelempar bantal, "Goblok lo."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Pagi, beib...", seorang pemuda dengan tatanan rambut spike-messy memberi kecupan cepat pada seorang gadis.

"Pagi, Sasu-chan...!", si gadis mengalungkan tangannya pada lengan si pemuda—atau jelasnya Sasuke.

"Bujug... Mesra bener... Masih pagi, non...!", Yamanaka Ino memperhatikan sahabatnya yang terus berpegangan pada sang pacar. Sesekali ia harus membenarkan posisi coat dan jaketnya, atau sekadar mengambil tisu baru. Ia masih sakit.

"Yee, bunda Ino sirik! Bosen menjanda ya, bund?? Hahaa.", sahabat Ino –yang tidak lain; Sakura—mengejek pirang.

Ino hanya merengut. Kalau ditanggapi, bisa makin jadi love-bird di hadapannya itu, membuat sakitnya semakin parah.

"Paaaagi, semuaaaa!!!", sepupu jauh Ino menghampiri kerumunan kecil tadi.

"Pagi, Naruto...!"

"Hn."

Ketika Ino berbalik mau membalas ucapan selamat pagi, ia sudah keburu merasa kesal.

"Kenapa sih, pagi-pagi orang pada pacaran semua?!", ia menyentakkan tasnya ke pundak. Naruto terlihat merangkul Hinata yang menunduk malu.

"'Misi! Gue masih banyak urusan yang lebih penting daripada pacaran!", Ino mendorong dua pasangan itu untuk memberinya jalan.

"Kenapa tu anak??", Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat bahu, "Bosen ngejanda kali."

* * *

**Ino's POV**

_Doger monyet budug rabies semua!!!_

Gue bener-bener harus struggling nyeimbangin semua bawaan gue. Dengan tas diselempang, jaket dan coat yang tebel supaya pilek gue ga menjadi, buku perpustakaan di tangan kiri, dan tisu di tangan kanan, jalan lurus aja udah jadi cobaan naik-turun gunung deh buat gue. Dan seperti biasa; gue ga bisa memulai hari tanpa final check-up penampilan gue di restroom cewe. Jadii, sebelum belok ke tangga perpus, gue sempetin ke restroom di lantai '2,5' yang biasanya sepi dan pewe buat ngaca lama-lama.

Sumpah, tinggal semeter lagi gue nyampe restroom.

_Doger monyet budug rabies kutilan!!!_

"Heh!! Ga punya mata lo, ya??!", gue ngumpat-ngumpat ke orang yang nubruk gue secara tidak berkepricantikan.

"Aduh, sori... Gue...- Loh?? Ino??"

Gue ngedongak. _Kampret!_

"Aduh, maaf banget ya! Sini aku bantuin!"

Oh Tuhan. Kenapa Engkau begitu _**'sayang'**_ padaku??????

"Ga usah! Gue bisa-"

"Udah... Segini banyak bawaannya! Sini...!", si cowo yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Sai ngambilin barang-barang yang gue bawa.

Dan akhirnya, gue cuma bawa tas gue sendiri dan tisu di tangan.

"Kamu mau kemana??", dia nanya.

"Perpus. Terus ruang seni."

"Ya udah, aku anter.", Sai jalan duluan.

Gue ngehela nafas.

_Sekali ini, sekali ini aja gue dibantun sama dia._

-

-

"Thanks ya.", gue ngomong pelan pas udah nyampe ruang seni. Musik klasik kedenger pelan banget, dan semua hening.

"Iya, sama-sama...", Sai ngejawab dengan senyum charming-nya. I swear, ada cewe yang pingsan di barisan ketiga dari kanan.

Gue senyum singkat dan cepet ngambil tempat biasa gue; spot deket jendela.

Begitu gue selesai ngeluarin alat-alat lukis, Shizune-sensei masuk.

"Pagi, anak-anak.", beliau nyapa, dan dibales 'pagi sensei' yang pelan dari kelas.

"Hari ini saya ga bisa ngawasin kalian, begitu juga selama sebulan ke depan.", anak-anak mulai teriak-teriak girang.

"Mau ke mana, sensei??! Bulan madu kedua sama Kakashi-sensei yaaaa???!", Naruto teriak dari belakang kelas. _Tumben tuh anak ga bolos._

Semua mulai makin ribut, apalagi pas Shizune-sensei mulai blushing. "Sa-saya ditugaskan ke seminar seni di luar kota!"

Kelas tenang lagi, "Dan supaya kalian tetap belajar, saya akan memberikan tugas buat kalian!"

"HUUUU~!!!!!!", sekelas kompak nyorakin.

"Shush! Tenang! Tugasnya ga susah kok!", Shizune-sensei nulis di papan tulis.

**LUKIS BEBAS  
****tema : natural beauty  
****deadline : 09-12-2008  
****PERKELOMPOK ; 1 kelompok 2-3 orang  
****nilai ****sangat ****berpengaruh pada laporan akhir semester  
hasil terbagus akan dipakai untuk themes festival tahun baru**

Gue langsung lemes. Lukis diarahin aja gue ga bener, apalagi lukis bebas!

Kelas bubar begitu Shizune-sensei keluar ruangan. Gue ngeliat sekeliling.

Sakura lagi jalan keluar sama Sasuke. Naruto ngelukis asal, dan apapun lukisan itu, Hinata ketawa. Murid-murid yang lain ngobrol, atau keluar juga.

Gue mandangin kanvas kosong di hadapan gue. _Mampus..._

"Ino...??", gue ngedongak ga niat.

Sai.

Helaan nafas, "Apa...?"

"Kamu belum ngasih balesan buat bantuan aku tadi pagi loh...", dia seenaknya duduk di spot samping gue.

"O iya ya...?", gue jawab sinis. Dia ngangguk. Dan terus ngulurin tangan.

Gue naikin sebelah alis, "Apa??"

"Balesannya."

"Wah. Ga disangka, pelukis yang udah kaya masih _pamrih banget_, ya??", gue ngerogoh ke tas gue, ngeluarin permen. "Nih. Puas??"

Dia merengut ke permen yang gue kasih, "Ya ga lah...! Gini aja deh...", dia ngembaliin permen itu ke tangan gue, "Gimana kalo aku aja yang nentuin balesannya??"

Feeling gue ga enak nih.

Tapi dia emang udah bantuin gue sih...

_Oke. Sekali ini aja..._

"Mau lo apa...??"

Dia senyum charming _lagi, _"Satu, ga mau gue-lo. Harus aku-kamu.", gue ngangguk. _Worth it lah..._

"Dua, aku mau kamu."

Gue ngangguk lagi.

_Worth it- EH?! APA??!!_

"HAH?!!", gue teriak begitu sadar. "LO MAU APA???!!"

Dia masih senyum charming, "Ka-mu."

**tbc—**

* * *

**EHAHAH.  
****syok beraaat~!  
****:P**

**ketebak banget ya..., lanjutannya kaya apa...?  
****hheu.**

**maaf yaa, kalo ga sebagus yang diharapkan...  
DDx**

**review, please...?  
xo xo,  
Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**

* * *


	3. The Truth About LOVE

**ternyata, banyak yang penasaran sama hubungan ShikaIno...****  
(cuma dua juga! author geer!)  
****hm...****tentu saja tidak akan dijelaskan secara 'deskriptif'...  
(baca : author maksa kudu ngikutin terus ceritanya)  
ahahaa!  
XP**

**believe it or not, ini diambil dari real life seorang teman di sekolah...  
jadi...,  
kesamaan cerita, sikap tokoh, dan latar MEMANG DISENGAJA.  
maaf kalo tidak berkenan...,  
atau berkenan... (??)  
ohohoo.**

**WARNING  
SUPER OOC,  
superteenlit fic :D  
dan lain-lain-lain-lain...**

**onward!  
XDD

* * *

**

**A Naruto fanfiction ; 2008 by Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**

"**L.O.V.E"**

**Romance/Humor**

**Main pairing : SaiInoShika**

**(L)**

**(O)**

**(V)**

**(E)**

**When you love someone, put their name in a circle, not a heart ; 'cause hearts can be broken, but circles go on forever. - anonymous

* * *

**

**Ino's POV**

"Ka-mu."

Astaga.

Astaga.

Astaga.

YA TUHAN...

"Loh?? Ino?? Ino!"

Dan semua jadi gelap.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Gimana??", seorang pemuda bertanya pada gadis yang sedang memeriksa gadis lainnya.

"HEH! Kamu apain sih, bunda Ino?!! Sampe pingsan gini?!?"

"Sakura..., tenang beib...", kekasih sang gadis memegangi pundaknya.

"Aku ga bisa tenang dong, Sasuuu!! Dia nih udah bikin Ino sakit!!", gadis Haruno membentak ke arah si penyebab 'sakit'—Sai.

"Gue kan udah bilang maaf!!", Sai balik membentak.

"Heh, sekali lagi lo teriak ke cewe gue, lo yang gue bikin _sakit._", Sasuke mendorong Sai menjauh.

"Kontrol dong tuh, cewe lo!", Sai mendorong balik.

"Lo nantangin?!", Sasuke meninggikan suaranya.

"Sasu! Udah dong...!", sang pacar menengahi.

"Uhh...", suara lemah itu membuat keributan tadi reda. "Sakura...?"

"Ino!!!!!", Sakura mendekati ranjang tempat Ino dibaringkan. "Kamu gapapa, bund?? Diapain sama si playboy itu...??"

Sai sedikit melirik kesal dengan penyebutan 'julukan' tadi.

Ino mengusap pelipisnya, mencoba duduk. "Pusing banget nih gue..."

"Ya udah..., tiduran di sini aja dulu...", Sakura menahan Ino dari usahanya duduk.

Ino menghela nafas ketika sudah berbaring lagi.

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN-

Bel masuk pelajaran sudah berbunyi.

"Beib, ulangan kimia nih...", Sasuke mengingatkan pacarnya.

"Yaah~.. Gimana dong, bund?? Ga bisa nemenin...", Sakura mengeluh pelan.

"Ya udah, kalian ke kelas aja... Gue gapapa kok, tidur bentar juga sembuh...", Ino tersenyum kecil.

"Bener bund??", Sakura bertanya memastikan.

"Iya, bener...", Ino mengangguk.

"Ino, aku yang temenin aja, ya...??", Sai menawarkan.

"ENGGA!", Ino menolak cepat.

Dengan itu, ketiga teman Yamanaka keluar dari ruangan kesehatan yang ditempati Ino.

Ino memejamkan mata, mencoba tidur lagi.

...

...

...

"Ngapain lo?"

"WAAA!", Ino tersentak dari tidurnya. "Monyet! Mau bunuh gue hah?!"

"Ya sori... Lo ngapain??", seorang lelaki muncul dari balik tirai pemisah ranjang.

"Mencoba tidur. Sebelum lo sukses bikin gue jantungan!", Ino menjawab sinis. "Lo ngapain??"

Baru si lelaki mau menjawab, Ino sudah memotong. "Ga usah jawab. Pertanyaan retorikal."

HTC Diamond Ino berbunyi.

"Yello, sist?"

"Ya, apa big bro...", Ino menjawab telefon dari Chouji tadi.

"Lagi dimana??"

"UKS. Kalo Kakashi-sensei nanya, bilang gue sakit."

"Okei. Eh, Shika di situ juga yak?"

"Ho-oh."

"Ya udah. Cepet sembuh ya, sist. Jangan 'doing business' sama Shika!"

"Anying. Ya ga lah! Daah."

"Dah, sist."

Telefon diakhiri.

"Sakit apa lo?", Shikamaru yang sudah tidur di ranjang sebelah bertanya.

"Ribet dah, jelasinnya. Yang jelas semua gara-gara temen Coffee Spot lo yang player kuadrat itu."

"Sai?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Diapain lo sama dia?"

Kali ini Ino mendengus kesal, "Dibikin gila."

-

-

"Untung Shika bawa mobil ya, sist.", Chouji memapah Ino ke sebuah mobil Hummer putih. (A/N : nokomen...)

"Iya...", Ino dibantu masuk sahabatnya ke dalam mobil. "Thanks, bro..."

"Lo yakin ga mo ikut?", Shika bertanya dari kursi pengemudi.

"Iyeh. Gue udah ada janji sama anak kuliner. Sori ya, sist, ga bisa nganter!", Chouji mengarah pada Ino, yang hanya dibalas anggukan lemah.

Mobil itu berlalu keluar lingkungan sekolah.

* * *

**Ino's POV**

"Terus gimana ulangan kimia lo?", gue nanya sambil narik selimut lapisan ke-3.

"Kaco! Masa' Sasu-chan ga mau bantuin aku...!", Saku ngedumel. "Bunda sih enak..., ngambil IPS..."

Gue ngangkat alis, "Lah lo kenapa ngambil IPA??"

Saku nyengir kuda, "Supaya sekelas sama Sasu-chan..."

"Huuu!", gue manyun ngikutin Shika.

"Ah, udah deh...! Ga usah ngomongin Sasu lagi! Lagi ngambek nih...!", Saku monyong monyong.

"Loh?? Yang mulai ngomongin Sasuke kan lo! Dasdor...", gue ngedenger hp gue bunyi, "Eh, bentar bentar..."

Gue ngangkat alis waktu liat call-idnya.

"Halo?"

"Ino, buka pintu. Gue udah di depan. Saku di situ?"

"Iyeh... Bentar.", gue turun dari kasur, ga ngejawab Saku yang nanya siapa yang nelefon.

Dengan langkah-hampir-ngesot, gue bukain pintu.

"Sasu-chaaaaaaaaan?????", Saku teriak dari belakang gue.

"Sakura!", si Sasuke nyelonong masuk tanpa dipersilahkan.

_Great. Mulai lagi dah drama Korea versi Sasuke-Sakura. _Gue jalan ke ruang tamu. Tapi terhenti sama satu suara yang bikin telinga gatel.

"Ino?"

Pelaaaaaaaaa~~~n banget gue ngebalik. Ngarep kalo semua ini cuma mimpi. Mimpi buruk, pastinya.

"Astabadim.", gue nepuk jidat.

Gimme S! Gimme A! Gimme I!

Go go Sai! GO GO SAI!!!

"Kamu udah sembuh??", dia masuk. Kenapa sih, orang hobi banget nyelonong masuk rumah gue??!

"Tadi sih mendingan. Tapi begitu _kamu_ dateng, kaya'nya _aku _jadi butuh infus.", gue jawab sambil jalan ke ruang tamu, "Tutup pintunya."

-

-

"Ngapain lo bawa-bawa nih anak??", gue nanya ke Sasuke—yang secara 'ajaib' udah sukses jadi bantal duduk Sakura.

Sai nyengir, "Aku ngikutin dia."

Buset. Berpotensi jadi stalker nih orang.

"Beib..., maaf banget ya... Aku bukannya ga mau ngasih contekan... Aku cuma takut nanti kamu jadi ketergantungan...", si Uchiha menye-menye ke Saku.

(A/N : WAHAI PEMBACA YANG SETIA, PERCAYALAH, YVNE SAMA SEKALI GA AMBIL ANDIL DALAM PEMBUATAN LINE YANG BEGITU MENGERIKAN INI!!!! DDDDX)

Saku mesem najong, "Iya... Gapapa kok, beib... Saku juga salah... Bukannya belajar malah mikirin kamu..."

Gue udah ngerasa mual. Di tangan kanan udah siap kantong plastik.

"Eh, soal hadiah balesan aku yang satu lagi...", Sai ngomong di antara kalimat-kalimat pembuat merinding SasuSaku.

Gue motong duluan, "Perasaan _kamu _cuma nolongin sekali deh, kenapa hadiahnya dua??!"

-senyum charming-

"Ya udah... Anggap aja ini permohonan... Boleh...?"

Dan bodohnya, gue nge-iya-in.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Yamanaka Ino terlihat sedang memasang sarung tangan berwarna putih yang senada dengan jaket berbanner 'Eiskunstlauf KSHS' yang ia kenakan. Di depan tempat ia duduk, terhampar lapangan es yang masih mengeluarkan asap dingin.

Dengan satu helaan nafas akhir, ia meluncur dengan sepatu khas ice skating di kaki jenjangnya.

Spiral.

Drawing.

Ino mengakhiri teknik dengan meluncur ringan. Memutari arena yang kian ramai. Ia berhenti di salah satu sisi.

Sebentar kemudian, ia memincingkan mata. Melihat ke arah luar kaca yang membatasi arena skating itu dengan suhu normal. Seorang pria.

Ino meluncur mendekati sosok pria yang ia lihat. Ketika sampai, ia mengeluarkan HTC Diamond-nya.

"Ya?"

"Berbalik, Nara-boy."

Nara Shikamaru yang berada di ujung telefon berbalik sesuai permintaan Yamanaka.

"Oh.", jawab Nara datar.

"Ngapain lo??", Ino bertanya.

"Nunggu orang."

Sejenak, Yamanaka merasa sedikit terpuji.

"Nunggu gue ya??", katanya sedikit tertawa.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil, "Males banget."

Dari kejauhan, terlihat satu wanita dengan blazer khas universitas terkemuka Konoha mendekati sosok Nara.

"Hei!", si wanita menepuk pundak Shikamaru.

Ino memperhatikan wanita yang baru datang itu.

Pirang.

"Udah dulu ya. Ntar gue ceritain.", Shikamaru mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan Ino.

Ino melihat wanita itu bertanya tentang dirinya pada Shikamaru. Dan Shikamaru menjawab singkat sambil menunjuk Ino. Si wanita membungkuk salam dengan sopan ke arah Ino—dan Ino pun begitu. Setelahnya, Shikamaru melambai cepat, dan dua sosok itu berjalan menjauh.

Dan mungkin—mungkin karena asap dingin es, atau mungkin benar—itu setetes air mata yang ada setelah senyum lirih dan segera terhapus sarung tangan putih.

**tbc—

* * *

**

**Eiskunstlauf : figure skating in Deutsch  
**

**nyeh.  
waktu temen Yvne cerita 'pertemuan' di tempat ice skating itu, Yvne langsung ikut sedih.  
:(**

**rada 'terungkap' nih..., shikaino-nya...****  
:3  
semoga nanti makin bisa dimengerti yaa.  
C=**

**ada pendapat?  
reviews are always accepted...  
xo xo,  
Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**


	4. Shock!

**I'm back!  
:D**

**yah, ga nahan pengen nge-update It's LOVE…  
ulum juga dicuekin ajaa!  
-somewhere, mamanya Yvne langsung pengen nabok anaknya-**

**like I said before…**

**CERITA INI DIAMBIL DARI KEJADIAN NYATA.  
maaf kalo menyinggung…  
(:

* * *

**

**A Naruto fanfiction ; 2008 by Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**

"**L.O.V.E"**

**Romance/Humor**

**Main pairing : SaiInoShika**

**(L)**

**(O)**

**(V)**

**(E)**

**Gravitation cannot hold responsibility for people falling in love. – Albert Einstein

* * *

**

**Ino's POV**

"Pagi…", gue nyapa ogah-ogahan ke kelas gue. "Pada ngerjain apaan neh??"

Gerombolan yang lagi nulis (atau bahasa resminya; menyalin PR) ngejawab tanpa ngeliat gue, "Tugas jurnal sama buku besar."

Akuntansi.

Setelah semaleman begadang ngerjain PKn, seni rupa, dan geografi, masih ada aja satu PR yang belum gue kerjain.

Itu belum termasuk kenyataan gue sibuk nangis pas pulang ice skating sampe mata ague udah menyerupai mata panda pirang.

"Kampret."

"UHUK UHUKK!!"

"Buseet!! Ga kurang stereo tuh batuk??", gue ngeliat Shika yang baru masuk.

"Eh, akun udah belon lo?", dia deketin gue.

"Weits! Jangan deket-deket, bisi nular tuh penyakit kakek-kakek!", gue nyilangin tangan, "Belon. Lo?"

Shika Cuma ngeliat gue males. "Bikinin surat izin UKS lah."

Gue manyun.

Seberapapun gue sebel sama ni orang satu, gue pasti nurut.

Dan itu bukan karena gue 'bestfriend' dia.

"Iyeh..., ntar..."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Terus gimana??", seorang gadis bercepol dua bertanya sambil membenarkan posisi jam tangannya.

"Ya gitu. Eneg dah.", Ino menanggapi singkat. "Udah lah, ga usah dibahas. Ntar pulang lo tedo?"

"Iya. Udah sering bolos nih… Si Neji udah marah-marah aja. Dasar pacar ga guna."

"Yeee. Itu mah lo-nya aja yang males…!", Ino mencibir.

Kelas yang Ino tempati adalah kelas seni rupa. Dan guru mereka belum pulang dari urusannya. Tidak ada yang mengerjakan tugas, toh memang waktunya tidak mendesak. Setelah beberapa obrolan antara si gadis cepol dua dan Ino, seorang lelaki menghampiri mereka.

"Hai Tenten. Hai Ino…"

Ino melirik sinis, "Apa?"

Lelaki pucat dengan senyum sejuk itu menaikkan alis, "Galak amat jawabnya."

Tenten tertawa, "Awas, Sai! Belom disuntik rabies!"

Sebelum Ino sempat menarik cepolnya, Tenten berlari keluar kelas.

"Eh, aku mau ngomongin permintaan itu…", Sai mengambil tempat duduk di depan Ino.

"Hmph. Apanya?"

Sai tersenyum 'sabar', "Kapan bisa mulai?"

Ino mengeluarkan HTC Diamond-nya, "Terserah."

"UHUKK!", lagi-lagi suara batuk keras yang membuat raut wajah Yamanaka berubah khawatir.

"Kok lo ga di UKS??"

"Sepi.", Shikamaru menjawab singkat dan duduk di sebelah Ino. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Ino, dan jaket hijaunya menutupi wajah.

Sai hanya menatap untuk beberapa saat, dan lalu berdiri, "Ntar pulang sekolah bareng ya."

Dan Ino hanya menghela nafas menggumamkan 'iya'.

* * *

**Ino's POV**

"Pembelian perlengkapan ditulis di kolom kredit…-", Iruka-sensei nulis lagi di kolom _perlengkapan usaha._

"UHUKUHUKK!", Shika—yang duduk di sebelah gue—nahan batuk pake jaketnya.

"Duh, tabah ya, kek…", gue ngusep-ngusep punggungnya, "Makanya…, inget umur… Jangan ngasep melulu…!"

Shika ngedongak, "Justru kalo gue ga ngasep, gue mati cepet."

"Gila lo.", gue ngedorong dia dengan kasih sayang.

HALAH.

"UHUKUHUKK!"

"Bund! Sini dulu deh! Ga ngerti nih", gue dipanggil ke segerombolan anak-anak barisan depan.

"Apaan apaan??"

Mereka nunjuk ke tabel buku besar, "Kenapa ini jadi tiga kolom, bund??"

"Emh… Ini tuh kan pembayaran utang bank, tapi pake bunga. Jadi yang ditulis tuh…", gue nulis di salah satu buku, "Utang bank sama beban bunga di debit, terus jumlahnya di kas kredit…"

"Oh…", gerombolan berkoir, "Makasih ya, bund…!"

"Iya…", gue balik lagi ke tempat duduk.

Dengan Shika yang masih batuk-batuk.

Oke. Gue bukannya maksud sinis gara-gara dia jalan sama cewe God-knows-who, tapi gue emang udah biasa sama dia kaya gini. Dengan ngasep alias ngerokok yang hampir kaya knalpot kapal laut pake batu bara, batuk-batuk ato pengap doang sih udah biasa.

Gue nyelesein jurnal turns to buku besar dengan garis akhir tabel.

Dan saat itu, penghapus gue jatoh.

Dan gue nunduk buat ngambil penghapus itu.

Dan gue liat darah.

Oh God.

_Oke, Ino. Tarik nafas… Semua harus dihadapi dengan tenang…_

Tangan gue ngangkat jaket yang nutupin muka Shika, "Bro, lo gapapa…?"

Dia berbalik dikit, "Iyeh."

Gue nurunin jaketnya.

"Oke…"

-

-

"HAAAAH?!!!", teriakan Sakura 'hampir' bikin gue tuli permanent.

"Biasa aja deh, kayanya…", gue bisik-bisik keras, "Jangan sampe dia tau kalo gue tau…!"

Sakura ngangguk-ngangguk, "Beneran, bund???"

Gue ngehela nafas, "Sayangnya iya… Gila, gue syok banget…! Dia ga pernah cerita, gitu. Gimana gue ga panik??"

"Sabar ya, bund…", Sakura ngusep tangan gue. "Mungkin dia ga mau bikin bund khawatir…"

"Tapi Choji tau! Kiba juga!! BAHKAN SI PLAYER CAPCAY ITU TAUUU!!!", gue ilang kontrol.

"Ya…, pasti dia punya alesan sendiri lah, bund…", Saku balik nenangin gue.

Gue gelengin kepala, "Tau deh… Mungkin dia udah nemu pengganti gue…"

Saku melotot, "Ih, bunda!! Ga mungkin banget dia gitu! Kalian kan udah bestbestbestfriend dari jabang bayi…!"

"Hm… Iya ya…", gue senyum kecut, "Ato mungkin, bodohnya dia lagi kumat…"

Saku ngangguk. HP-nya bunyi.

"Bund, aku duluan ya… Sasu-chan udah di depan nih… Maaf ga bisa nemenin ya, bund…", Saku siap-siap pergi.

"Iya, gapapa kali… Nyantei aja.", gue ngeliat dia berdiri, "Daaah."

Sakura lari ke lapangan parkir.

_Shika bodo Shika bodo Shika bodo Shika-_

"Hei.", satu tangan nepuk pundak gue.

Charming capcay.

"Hei…", gue jawab lemes.

"Kenapa…?? Ga semangat idup gitu…", dia jongkok ngeliat muka gue dari bawah.

"Gapapa.", gue ngegeleng.

Sai ngeluarin jurus andalan; the oh-so-charming smile.

Gue bales senyum sinis, "Ga ngaruh."

Dia ketawa, "Oke…", katanya sambil ngeluarin buku sketsa, "Jadi… Kamu udah mau aku lukis…"

Gue ngangguk, "Terus…?"

"Terus…, sekarang gue mau minta izin buat ngikutin lo seminggu penuh."

"HAH?", gue masang tampang 'apakah anda baru saja mendapat sertifikat HAI SAYA STALKER dan mencoba mendapat sertifikat HAI SAYA GILA juga??'

"Iya. Aku anter deh, kalo kamu mau kemana-mana… Siapa tau aku dapet ide lukis dari kebiasaan kamu gitu…"

Gue mikir.

Oke.

Gue SUSAH mikir.

Hei! Bukan salah gue si Shika tetep ada di pikiran!

"Terserah deh…"

Dan tiga jam kemudian, gue langsung berpikir; MATI AJA DAH.

**tbc—

* * *

****yep.  
he wants to paint her.  
:q**

**HAH.  
gariiiing~  
ga ada rame-ramenya ini chap…  
****DDx  
ya sudahlah…  
-pundung-**

**eniweii,  
the next chap will be A FULL SAIINO MOMENT though…  
soooooo,  
be patient.  
:p**

**reviews are always welcomed.  
:)**

**xo xo,  
Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**


	5. The truth About LOVE II

**okeeeeeeee.  
besok ujian mulai.  
tapi sempet-sempetnya update – publish fic...  
untung mamapapa sedang ada di jakarta.  
8DDDD**

**again,  
BASED ON TRUE STORY**

**WARNING  
OOC,  
AU,  
superteenlit fic,  
fluff,  
dst. dst.

* * *

**

**A Naruto fanfiction ; 2008 by Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**

"**L.O.V.E"**

**Romance/Humor**

**Main pairing : SaiInoShika**

**(L)**

**(O)**

**(V)**

**(E)**

**LOVE ; two vowels, two consonants, two fools. – anonymous

* * *

**

**Ino's POV**

Rambut. Cek.

Baju. Cek.

Make up. Cek.

HP. Cek.

Dompet. Cek.

Oke, siap perang~!!!

Setelah pemeriksaan terakhir, gue jalan keluar kamar.

"Hai, Tink...!", gue ngangkat si Tink, kucing abu-abu British Shorthair gue yang baru-umur-4 bulan-tapi-beratnya-ampun-deh. "Siap jalan-jalan??"

Seakan ngerti, Tink nyaut. Pake meaow pastinya.

"Pagi, ma...!", gue nyamperin mama yang lagi nuangin susu.

"Pagi, sayang...", mama jawab. "Mau ngajak Tink??"

Gue ngangguk sambil minum susu, "Udah seminggu ga masuk salon. Bauuu!"

Mama kaya'nya ga percaya, "Apa... Ga ganggu...?"

"Ha?", gue ngerutin jidat, "Ganggu apa??"

"Ya... Date kamu..."

Gue bengong.

"Hah????????"

-

-

"Gue. Ga. Percaya. Lo. Ke. Rumah.", dengan penekanan setiap kata, gue ngelirik ke arah supir.

Yang mana adalah playboy capcay.

Oh God.

"Kan udah dibilang, aku-kamu...!", dia jawab ga nyambung. "Lagian kan kemaren udah minta izin. Terus kata kamu terserah, ya udah, aku ke rumah aja."

Gue ngehela nafas. Kadang-kadang, gue benci banget sama otak gue yang suka memerintah tubuh dengan sendirinya. Dan kadang, gue bener-bener kesel sama mama yang selalu nganggep semua cowo yang dateng ke rumah—selain si Shika sama Chouji—sebagai date gue minggu ini dan dengan mudahnya ngizinin gue dibawa pergi. Yep, dunia begitu TIDAK ADIL.

"Ke mana nih??", playboy capcay nanya.

"Criss-Cross.", gue nyebut nama mall.

"Oke...", dia belokin arah.

Here we go... My WORST dream ever...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Gadis itu terlihat turun dari mobil. Dengan short-pants, loose-shirt putih, dan pet holder di badan kanannya—berisi seekor kucing abu-abu.

"Mau ngapain dulu...??", seorang pemuda dengan celana pendek serta kaus hitam yang membukakan pintu untuk si gadis bertanya.

"Ke Paws, nitipin Tink. Udah gitu Front Page.", gadis itu menjawab sambil mulai berjalan.

Setelah berjalan masuk ke salah satu mall terbesar di kotanya itu, mereka memasuki pet shop dengan label 'Paws' di pintunya.

"Eh..., non Yamanaka...!", seorang pegawai toko menghampiri Yamanaka Ino.

"Hai, Taka...", ia menjawab dengan senyum. "Eh, titip Tink ya? Perawatan kaya biasa...", Ino mengeluarkan kucingnya dari pet holder.

Si pegawai menerimanya, "Sip... Eh, ada perawatan baru nih..., belly massage! Mau juga ga...??"

"Boleh deh. Yang penting dia nyaman aja.", Ino mengangguk. "Ada yang baru ga...??", Ino berjalan ke arah baju-baju yang didesign khusus untuk kucing. Sai mengikuti di belakangnya.

Taka—yang sudah menaruh Tink ke meja perawatan—berjalan ke arah Ino. "Ada ada, saya simpen nih khusus non...", Taka mengeluarkan sebuah tempat.

"Ini baru keluar dari Burberry, modelnya kaya hoodies gitu sih...", pegawai itu mengeluarkan satu baju mungil bermotif checkered khas Burberry.

Ino memilah-milah baju dari tumpukan itu. Sesekali bertanya pada Sai soal pendapatnya.

"Yang ini gimana...??", Ino mengangkat baju mungil putih dengan replika sayap biru di belakangnya.

"Bagus...", Sai mengangguk.

Taka melihat bolak-balik pada Sai dan Ino, lalu bertanya dengan berbisik, "Pacar baru, ya, non??"

Ino tiba-tiba kehilangan mood belanja, "Bukan."

Si pegawai mengangguk dengan wajah tidak percaya, "Tapi ganteng non. Cocok deh, kalo direndengin."

Ino tertawa seadanya. Menggumamkan, "Amit-amit..."

Setelah beberapa baju, Ino berjalan ke meja kasir. "Jadi berapa, Shi...??"

Hoshi, kasir yang sedang bertugas, memeriksa semua barangnya, "Jadi 320 ryo..."

Ino mengangkat tasnya di saat bersamaan Sai juga mengeluarkan dompet.

"Ga usah sok pahlawan deh.", Ino mendorong tangan Sai dan dompetnya, lalu memberi si kasir sebuah kartu kredit.

Sai tersenyum kecil, "Siapa bilang mau bayarin...?? Aku beli makanan kucing tau...".

Muka Ino memerah.

"Makanannya 15 ryo.", si kasir berkata pada Sai.

Setelah selesai bayar-membayar, 'pasangan' itu berjalan keluar.

* * *

**Ino's POV**

YA TUHAN.

KALO ADA MOMEN LEBIH MEMALUKAN DARI YANG TADI, PLIS, JATUHKANLAH PADA PLAYBOY CAPCAY INI!!!!

Gila!!! Gue. Kegeeran.

Astagaaaa.

Mati aja lah!!!

"Kamu udah lama punya kucing...?", suara kalem itu bikin gue sadar.

"Ha? Oh... Ga, baru dua bulanan lah...", gue jawab sambil benerin posisi bangles gue.

"Oh...", dia ngangguk-ngagguk. "Kapan-kapan maen ke rumahku deh, aku punya banyak kucing..."

Gue ngeliat dia. _Hah?? Playboy capcay maen kucing??_

"Oke... Kapan-kapan...", gue jawab pelan.

"Nah, Front Page nih.", dia nunjuk satu butik.

"Hehe... Iya...", gue senyum kepaksa.

Yah, seengganya, Front Page bisa jadi surga dunia gue di tengah-tengah neraka ini.

"Non Ino...!!", pegawai kompak nyalamin. Emang gue udah langganan ke ni toko sih...

"Hai, guys...", gue naro tas di meja di tengah ruangan. "Anything's new...??"

"Banyak... Ni ada high-heels gladi yang non pesen...", satu pegawai ngasih liat gue gladiator yang mantep abis.

"Ada thighs motif juga, non...!"

"Ini head-band yang kemaren ga ada..."

"Non, country vest-nya nih...!"

And so on with my favourite stuff.

"Sai, kamu jalan aja, ke mana dulu gitu...! Aku lama nih kayanya...", gue ngomong ke arah si player capcay.

Dia senyum charming.

Pegawai cewe kegirangan.

"Gapapa. Aku nunggu aja.", dia duduk di sofa deket meja tempat tas gue ditaro.

Gue ngangkat bahu, "'Serah deh..."

Dan lagi-lagi, suara annoying setengah bisik-bisik itu kedengeran.

"Pacar baru, non...??"

_Tenang..., tarik nafas, hitung sampe 7..., hembuskan pelan..._

"Bukan."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Thanks ya, udah nemenin aku...", seorang gadis pirang dengan leather jacket hitam berkata pada pemuda berkaus hijau yang menjawab malas.

"Ya ya... Kemana lagi nih...??"

"Em... Aku harus ngambil baju nih, di butik.", si gadis gantian menjawab. "Kamu pulang aja...!"

Si pemuda mengangkat alis, "Udah, tanggung. Gue anterin."

"Oke...", si gadis tersenyum. "Ke Front Page, ya..."

-

-

"Jadi 2045 ryo...", seseorang di balik meja kasir setengah berbisik pada Sai.

"Oke...", Sai memberi sebuah kartu kredit. Tepat ketika kartunya sudah masuk kembali ke dalam dompet, tirai fitting room terbuka.

"Gimana?? Bagus ga??", Ino terlihat memakai dress broken white dengan ankle boots merah.

Sai mengangguk sambil berjalan mendekati, "Apa sih, yang ga bagus buat bidadari...?"

Ino memutar mata. "Oke. Gue ganti dulu ya. Udah gitu kita makan."

"Sip.", Sai tersenyum.

Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu duduk di sofa yang menghadap ke pintu butik. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal.

"Eh, lo...!", ia menyapa seraya mendekati si kenalan. "Ngapain lo, Shik??"

Nara Shikamaru menjawab dengan senyum kecil, "Ini, nganterin dia."

Shikamaru menunjuk seorang gadis yang datang bersamanya.

"Oh..."

"Lo ngapain??", Shikamaru bertanya balik. "Ga usah jawab, lo mah emang gawenya nganter cewe."

Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Shika, kamu duduk dulu aja. Aku mau nyoba bajunya.", gadis tadi berjalan ke arah fitting room.

Shikamaru dan Sai duduk di sofa besar.

"Jadi..., cewe yang mana nih, hari ini??", Shikamaru menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang sofa.

Sai tertawa kecil, "Ya..., sahabat lo itu...! Yamanaka Ino..."

Tiba-tiba saja, Shikamaru mendongak, "Hah?!"

**-fitting room-**

Ino berjalan keluar dengan tangannya sibuk merapikan baju-baju di tangannya. Ia tidak melihat sekitar hingga menabrak seorang gadis.

"Aduh!", dua gadis pirang itu hampir terjatuh.

"Eh, maaf ya... Gue ga ngeliat-liat...", Ino meminta maaf.

"Ah, gapapa... Gue juga salah.", pirang yang satu menjawab. "Loh?? Lo kan..."

Ino memincingkan mata, mengingat-ngingat gadis di hadapannya.

Dan tiba-tiba, ingatan 'tragedi ice skating'-nya terulang.

-

-

"Hah?!"

Sai terlihat kaget dari reaksi Shikamaru.

"Sama si Ino?!", Shikamaru bertanya meyakinkan.

"Iya, sama gue. Kenapa??"

Ino berdiri di belakang sofa.

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala. "Ga... Nanya aja..."

Ino 'tersenyum'.

"Sai, maaf ya, lama..."

"Ah, gapapa...", Sai bangkit dari duduknya. "Sini, aku bawain bajunya ke kasir."

Ino mengoper baju-baju yang ia bawa pada Sai. "Thanks, Sai..."

"Hai, Shika...", Ino menyapa sahabatnya seraya mengambil tasnya di meja.

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Kalo nganter pacar sih, ga akan males, ya...?", Ino bertanya masih dengan 'senyuman'.

Dengan kata-kata itu, Shikamaru melihat kosong.

"Ga usah kaget gitu. Gue tau dari cewe lo sendiri kok. Siapa namanya? Temari, ya?", Ino berujar.

"Ino, beres nih...!", Sai berseru dari arah kasir.

Ino melihat Sai dan tersenyum mengiyakan.

Yamanaka muda itu melihat lagi ke arah Shikamaru.

"Mungkin gue ngarep terlalu banyak kalo mikir lo bakal _cerita_.", ia berjalan melewati sofa. "Thanks for nothing, Nara."

Dengan itu, Ino berjalan ke tempat Sai berdiri.

Shikamaru melihat ke arah 'pasangan' itu. Melihat ketika Ino kaget dan senang karena mengetahui suatu perbuatan Sai. Melihat sahabatnya itu tersenyum dan berjalan keluar menjauhi butik.

"You're very welcome, Yamanaka..."

**tbc—

* * *

****oh yes oh no.**

**SANGAT TEENLIT.  
SANGAT SINETRON.  
SANGAT CHEEZY.  
8))**

**ahahahahahahahaha  
ga tau deh!**

**temen Yvne bilang...,**  
'**kampret banget tuh anak, harusnya gue bakar aja pacarnya waktu di fitting room.'**

**hyahahahahahahahahaa  
xDDDD**

**review, please...?  
xo xo,  
Yvne F.S. Devonueht**


	6. Pixie Hollow

**chapp 6...  
(:**

**BASED ON TRUE STORY**

**WARNING  
OOC,  
AU,  
superteenlit fic,  
fluff,  
dst. dst.**

**standard disclaimer applied  
**

**

* * *

**

**A Naruto fanfiction ; 2008 by Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**

"**L.O.V.E"**

**Romance/Humor**

**Main pairing : SaiInoShika**

**(L)**

**(O)**

**(V)**

**(E)**

**Love is like the ghosts, which everybody talk about, but few have seen. – anonymous**

**

* * *

**

**Ino's POV**

Oke. Emang itu adalah kesalahan terBESAR gue.

Apa-apaan itu?? Ngajak perang si Shika??

Ga akan ngaruh.

Weits, ada sms...

**Gw d jln mnju sana.  
Angkat telfon.**

**Sender : Shikamaru, Nara  
15:33 06/11/2008**

Yeaaaaa, right.

Gue bener-bener ogah ketemu si kepala nanas. Ga peduli segimana gue pengen dapet _penjelasan, _tapi kalo ujung-ujungnya gue sakit juga, males deh.

Karena itu, gue telfon Tenten. Yang rumahnya paling deket sama rumah gue sehingga bisa jadi tempat kabur yang pewe dari si kepala nanas.

Satu nada sambung...

Dua...

"Ya?"

"Halo, Ten? Gue ke rumah lo sekarang, ya?"

"Hah?? Mau apa??"

Gue ngehela nafas. "Ceritanya panjang deh. Boleh ga nih??"

Dia diem bentar. "Boleh aja, sih... Tapi lagi ada Neji nih."

Sekarang gue yang diem. "Ga jadi deh."

Dan telfon gue tutup. Lagi sakit hati ngeliat orang pacaran, yang ada pengennya garuk-garuk aspal.

_**~I know you don't believe that it's over like this... I know this ain't gonna be our last kiss...**_

Gue ngangkat telfon. "Halo?"

"Yamanaka Ino?"

"Iya...?"

"Ini dari Eiskunstlauf... Maaf mengganggu..."

"Oh, iya. Gapapa. Ada apa, ya...?"

"Bisa tolong ke sini sekarang ga? Ini ada rapat mendadak buat tanding ntar..."

Rasanya pengen banget gue teriak IYA dan sujud sukur sambil bilang ailopyu ke si penelfon.

Tapi takut disangka gila, gue tetep tenang.

"Oke... Aku ke sana sekarang."

Setelah telfon penyelamat itu ditutup, gue ngeliat ke sepatu skate gue yang bertengger manis di deket meja rias.

"I just _**love**_ skating..."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Di tempat dingin itu sudah berkumpul beberapa orang dengan jaket yang sama. Seragam berupa jaket berwarna putih dengan bordiran hitam Eiskunstlauf di bagian punggung. Sekitar 10-12 orang berdiri di tengah lapangan es tadi. Dan gadis pirang kita ada di antaranya.

"Oke, jadi kita harus bikin gerakan yang bisa keliatan kompak tapi individual juga menonjol.", seseorang berkata. "Kita mulai kaya latian biasa aja."

Dan kerumunan itu berpencar. Memutari arena baik sendiri ataupun bersama yang lain.

Yamanaka Ino sendiri.

Gadis itu memutar mengikuti pegangan besi yang ada di sisi arena. Ia terlihat malas melakukan gerakan apapun—bahkan tidak satupun drawing sederhana. Luncurannya pun pelan, tidak terlihat seperti pemanasan. Dan pada akhirnya ia berhenti untuk mengangkat telfon.

"Lo di mana?"

Ino menghela nafas. "Latihan skate."

"Hah?", terdengar hening. "Ini kan bukan jadwal latihan lo??"

"Emang bukan."

"..."

"Udah lo balik aja, Shik. Gue bakal lama.", Ino menutup pembicaraan.

Drawing.

Jump.

Spiral.

Dan satu kilatan blitz.

* * *

**Ino's POV**

_Monyet!!_

Gue hampir jatoh. Siapa tuh yang pake blitz kaga kira-kira??!

Gue ngeliat sekeliling. Kaga ada tanda-tanda orang bawa kamera...

Ah, mungkin pers akhirnya menyadari aura artis gue, dan memutuskan buat moto gue diem-diem.

Ya, pasti gitu.

"Ino!!!"

Gue ngerasa kepanggil. Ternyata anak-anak udah pada ngumpul lagi. Gue menuju tempat mereka.

"Jadi gini nih...", pelatih ngomong, "Karena Sakura ga masuk, jadi kita belum bisa latihan kelompok. Kita latihan sesuai peran kita aja."

Dia ngasih tau peran-peran kita. Ternyata kita maenin Pixie Hollow, just like usual. Gampang deh...

"Oke. Tayuya jadi Iridessa. Matsuri jadi Silvermist. Ino, kasih tau Sakura dia jadi Rosetta, kaya biasa..."

Gue ngangguk.

"...kamu jadi Tinkerbell."

Oke... Gue jadi- HAH?! APA??

"Hah?? Jadi apa??", gue nanya lagi.

"Tinkerbell.", pelatih jawab singkat.

Oke. Bukannya gue sok-sok-an ga mau jadi Tinkerbell. Tapi aneh aja gitu, memainkan karakter yang namanya sama kaya kucing gue. Lebih lagi, Tink itu kan peran UTAMA. Lebih lagi, gue udah hafal banget gerakan Fawn...! Lebih lagi, SIAPA DONG YANG JADI FAWN???!

"Pelatih, bukannya biasanya Ino jadi Fawn??", Tayuya ngomong.

"Ya... Emang gitu. Tapi yang jadi Tinkerbell lagi tanding individu ke luar, jadi ga ikut..."

"Terus yang jadi Fawn siapa????", satu suara muncul.

Kali ini, Matsuri yang jawab. "Kenalan aku..."

Feeling gue makin ga enak.

"...namanya Temari."

Oh _**great**_.

-

-

"Loh?? Ya bagus dong, bund... Bund jadi pemeran utamanya..."

"Aduh, Sakuraaa. Kalo gue mau juga gue ga akan protes...!"

"Iya sih... Bund pasti udah hafal gerakan Fawn banget...", Sakura ngakuin. "Tapi bund, bund cocok loh, jadi Tinkerbell...!"

"Ga ngaruh... Masalahnya, karakter favorit gue sekarang dimaenin sama _cewe itu._"

"Hah? Siapa, bund??", Sakura keluar cengonya.

"Ya siapa lagi gitu yaaaa.", gue nyewot.

"OH! Aduh ya ampun..., sabar ya, bund...", dia baru konek. "Tapi dia kok bisa masuk Eiskunstlauf...??"

Gue ngejelasin. "Jadi... Matsuri yang ngajuin dia... Soalnya, ternyata cewe itu tuh kakaknya pacar dia..."

"Oh...", Sakura nanggepin. "Sabar ya, bund..."

"Iyeh...", gue jawab ogah-ogahan. "Sak, udah dulu ya. Gue kudu latihan lagi nih. Thanks ya, daaah."

"Dah bundaaa."

Gue masukin hp ke tas lagi. Siap-siap mau latihan.

Jadi gerakannya... Gue keluar dari pintu utara..., improv sampe ke tengah, gabung sama yang laen, dan drawing bareng... Udah gitu pisah...

FLASH

_Monyet budug!!_

Duh, siapa sih??! Pengen nyelakain gue kali ya??!

"Eh, Ta...!", gue ngeluncur ke arah Tayuya.

"Apa?"

"Lo ngerasa ada blitz gitu ga??"

Tayuya ngangguk. "Iya! Tadi hampir gue jatoh!"

"Samaaa!", gue ngerasa ada temen. "Dari mana sih??"

Tayuya gelengin kepala. "Tau... Udah lah, cuek aja."

Gue ngerasa kurang puas sama jawaban Iridessa yang satu itu. Tapi belum sempet gue nyari, pelatih udah nyuruh kita bubar.

Gue jalan ke pinggir, duduk di kursi terdekat. _Males ganti baju gue..._

Dan saat itu gue disamperin orang yang paling ga pengen gue temuin saat itu.

"Ino, ya...?"

Gue ngebalik. "Eh, Temari..."

"Ga pulang...?", dia duduk di sebelah gue. –dalem ati- _menurut loooo??_

"Belum... Ntar deh.", gue maksain senyum. Dari lagaknya, kayanya si kepala nanas belum ngasih tau apa-apa. Atau mungkin nih anak sok innocent.

"O iya... Selamat ya...!"

Gue cengo. "Buat apa?"

"Buat perannya... Kamu jadi lead role, kan...??"

Gue baru ngeh. "Ahaha... Iya..."

_Lu ga tau aja peran favorit gue diambil lu, nyet!_

"Kok datengnya baru sekarang??", gue sok baik.

"Iya... Tadi aku kerja dulu..."

"Oh..."

"Kok kamu ga di rumah sih...? Shika bilang dia mau ke rumah kamu, tadi..."

Gue diem. _Nih anak belet bener, pas deh, sama otak kepala nanas yang overload. _ "Kan ada latihan..."

"Oh iya yah...". Hening bentar. "Dia ada di depan loh!"

"Hah??"

"Iyaaa. Shika ada di depan..."

Rasanya pengeeeeeeeeen banget gue ikut beku jadi es saat itu juga.

Tapi ternyata ga jadi. Soalnya gue udah ada penyelamat-

"Hai, Ino!"

-yang bawa bawa kamera dan bersenyum charming.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Setelah salam berpisah pada Temari, Ino menarik Sai ke arah pintu kontrol lighting. Agak jauh kemudian, Ino menghela nafas.

"Untuk PERTAMA kalinya, gue bersyukur ada lo...!"

Sai mengerutkan dahi, "Aku-kamunya mana??"

Ino memutar mata. "Aku ga akan ngulang perkataan tadi."

Setelah hening beberapa saat, Ino baru menyadari keadaannya sekarang.

"Jadi lo- kamu yang tadi pake blitz ga kira-kira?!!"

Sai melihat kamera yang ia kalungkan di lehernya. "Iya."

Ino menahan kesal. "Ya, terserah deh. Pulang sana!"

"Kok pulang?? Kan aku ke sini mau jemput kamu...!"

Ino menundukkan kepalanya.

Mungkin, tidak ada salahnya ia tidak pulang sendiri di saat seperti ini.

"Ya udah. Gue ganti baju dulu..."

-

-

"Red-green lasagna sama green tea.", Ino menutup buku menu di tangannya. "Ntar dessert-nya anterin belakangan aja, rum raisin chocolate ice cream."

Sai ikut menutup buku menu. "Make it double.", dengan senyum charming yang membuat si pelayan diam sejenak.

Sekarang mereka ada di CrissCross. Tepatnya di Newspaper, sebuah café dengan nuansa Eropa klasik. 'Pasangan' itu memilih duduk di bagian luar café, di sebelah pembatas berupa griller tua yang memisahkan tempat duduk mereka dari jalan setapak. Di atas mereka tergantung lampion bintang biru-ungu yang menyala cerah—mengingat waktu sudah menunjukan malam hari.

"Tadi aku liat Shikamaru loh, di depan.", Sai memulai pembicaraan—yang sangat tidak ingin Ino bicarakan.

"Oh..."

"Hm? Kok reaksinya gitu?"

"Emang harusnya gimana?"

"Ya... Apa kek, gitu. Kalo dia mau jemput kamu gimana??"

Ino—yang sedang memainkan serbetnya—memandang Sai. "Kamu ga liat tadi aku ngobrol sama siapa??"

Sai membentuk mulutnya bulat tanda mengerti.

Ino mengeluarkan handphone-nya dari tas. Dua missedcall dan satu sms.

**Dmna? Gw d rmh lo.  
Angkat telfon.**

**Sender : Shikamaru, Nara  
19:34 06/11/2008**

Ino memutar mata dan menghapus semua history misscall dan sms-nya.

"Siapa?", Sai bertanya.

"Operator.", Ino berbohong. "Sai, kamu pernah bilang punya banyak kucing, kan??"

Sai menatap Ini sedikit heran. "Iya... Kenapa?"

"Aku mau liat.", Ino berkata datar.

Baru saja Sai akan mengiyakan, Ino memotongnya.

"Sekarang."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Dia ga di situ?", Shikamaru bicara di telefon.

"Iyaaaa. Ga denger apa nih?? Aku lagi nonton sama Sasu-chan!", Sakura menjawab di seberang line.

"Ya yaa.", Shikamaru menutup telefon.

"Ga ada juga, Shika...?", nyonya Yamanaka bicara di belakang Shikamaru.

"Ga, tante.", Shikamaru memasukkan handphone-nya ke dalam saku celana. "Saya pulang aja."

"Aduh... Maaf ya, Shika... Tadi dia ga bilang sih, mau pergi kemana...!"

"Gapapa. Mari, tante...", Shikamaru berjalan keluar rumah Yamanaka. Tepat ketika Shika akan memasuki mobilnya, ada sms masuk.

**Ino sm gw.**

**Sender : Sai  
21:11 06/11/2008**

Shikamaru menghapus sms itu.

**tbc—**

**

* * *

**

**nyeh.  
:3**

**all disney fairies charas belong to  
:)**

**apapuun apapuun.**

**review, please...?  
xo xo,  
Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**


	7. Unbelievable Believable

**chapter 07~!  
^0^  
maaf lama BANGET update-nya...  
terserang virus malasus bangetitus ;p**

**some of the plot are BASED ON TRUE STORY**

**WARNING  
OOC,  
AU,  
superteenlit fic,  
fluff,  
dst. dst.**

**standard disclaimer applied**

**

* * *

**

**A Naruto fanfiction ; 2009 by Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**

"**L.O.V.E"**

**Romance/Humor**

**Main pairing : SaiInoShika**

**(L)**

**(O)**

**(V)**

**(E)**

**Some love last a lifetime. True love last forever. –anonymous-**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

Gadis Yamanaka menuruni tangga dengan lunglai. Ia mengikat cepat rambut panjangnya ke atas kepala. Di tengah jalannya ia mengangkat kucingnya, Tink, dan membawanya ke ruang makan. Di mana keluarga Yamanaka sudah berkumpul untuk sarapan.

"Pagi, semua..." Ino meletakkan Tink di sebelah mangkuk kucing itu dan mengisinya dengan Whiskas.

"Kamu ke mana aja semalem?" Tuan Yamanaka bertanya tegas.

"Latihan, makan, ke rumah temen." Ino menjawab santai.

"Shikamaru nungguin kamu loh. Lumayan lama..." sang ibu berujar seraya menuang kopi untuk Tuan Yamanaka.

"Oh." Ino merespon datar dan mengoleskan selai blueberry pada rotinya.

"Kalian lagi marahan atau apa sih??" sang ibu bertanya lagi.

Ino menghela nafas dan meletakkan roti dan pisau menteganya.

"Bisa ga, ga ngebahas itu?? Ga penting."

"Yamanaka Ino, apa itu caranya sopan sama ibu kamu?!" Yamanaka Inoichi meninggikan suara.

Ino menghela nafas kesal. "Ugh! Terserah lah!" Ino mendorong makanannya dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

**-**

**-**

Setelah memastikan ulang penampilannya, Ino berjalan ke bawah. Tas Anya Hindmarch dengan print kucing itu mengikuti langkahnya.

Tanpa ada pamit sedikitpun, ia berjalan keluar. Melihat sebuah Harrier hitam terparkir. Kaca depannya terbuka. Memperlihatkan Naruto di kursi pengemudi dan Hinata di sampingnya.

"Cepetan, non! Ntar telat neh!" Naruto berseru.

Ino masuk dan duduk di kursi belakang.

Tepat ketika mobil berjalan, handphone-nya berbunyi.

**Dmna?  
Blgn gw sakit. Ga msk.**

**Sender : Shikamaru, Nara  
06:34 07/11/2008**

Ino mendengus kesal.

"Siapa, non??" Naruto melihatnya dari spion.

Ino melihat ke jalan di luar jendela. "Operator."

* * *

**Ino's POV**

"I can't believe you just cut him off like that...!" Sakura ngomong dan diakhiri dengan masuknya Blackberry asoy barunya ke dalem tas.

"Yea, right. Kaya yang lo ga bakalan gitu aja." gue nanggepin cuek. "Eh, Sak. Gue mau ganti hp nih..."

Sakura membuat mata T____T. "Bund, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

_**~I know you don't believe that it's over like this... I know this ain't gonna be our last kiss...**_

SAVE BY THE BELL.

"Halo?!"

"...buset... Napsu amat bilang halo-nya!" si Naruto ngejawab cempreng. Oke, ga cempreng amat sih. Tapi tetep aja suaranya ga nge-bass.

"Sori, Nar... Ada apaan??"

"Ini, bokap gue ada annual party... Biasa lah, kolega dateng ke rumah. Lo disuruh dateng!"

Gue males BERAT. Bukan party-nya, atau masalah nyari gaunnya. Tapi masalah kalo ke party begitu, kudu bawa pasangan. Dan SIALNYA, selama ini gue ngegandeng si rambut nanas ke acara kaya gitu. Yang mana sekarang ga bisa dilakukan. Dan jelas gue ga bisa bawa Chouji, kecuali gue mau dipermalukan karena semua daging diabisin sama dia.

"Duh, kaga bisa bonyok gue aja apa??" gue nanya sememelas mungkin. "Gue ga ada pasangan neh..."

"Bonyok lo bilang, suruh lo aja yang dateng. Derita lo kalo ga ada pasangan!" Naruto jawab ngasal.

Kempret abis nih anak. Pengen persediaan ramennya dibakar sama gue.

"Asem lo, Nar. Yadah, liat ntar."

"Eh! Kaga bisa liat ntar! Penting!!!"

Telefon gue tutup. Takutnya makin napsu, ntar rusak lagi tu hp.

Sakura masih bermata T____T.

"Apa?" gue nanya sok innocent.

"Urgh!!!" Sakura mulai stress. "Bundaaaaa. Kenapa ngejauhin Shikamaru gitu, sih...????"

Sekarang giliran gue yang bermata T____T.

"Because he deserves it. Because he's a jerk. Because he makes me look pathetic. Because he's being, well, himself!"

Gue melototin Sakura yang mau ngelawan argumen balik. Tapi gue udah keburu nyamber tas dan ngelengos pergi. But not before I say,

"And because I SAID SO."

-

-

"Ya ya yaaa, Narutooo. Gue dateng! Udah, gue lagi siap-siap!" satu tangan gue misah-misahin tiara kecil dan tangan satunya naro hp di meja.

"Kok tumben mendadak, Nona...?"

Kalo ada satu tempat belanja yang manggil gue 'Nona', berrti gue lagi di Jimmy Choo, ato lagi di Tiffany's and co.

"Iya nih. Dasar gila aja tuh yang ngundang." gue bayangin muka beruk Naruto.

Setelah melototin empat set jewelry di meja tadi, gue mutusin ngambil diamond rose-shaped. Biar netral sama gaun apapun. Karena (percaya ato ga) gue belum nyiapain gaun. Dear God... "Yang ini aja deh, Mbak."

"Ga ngambil yang pink-pearl aja? Bagus tuh..." Sai nunjuk satu set yang paling ujung.

Wait. Kenapa bisa tiba-tiba ada playboy capcay di siang-menuju-sore yang cerah tak berawan ini?? Well, anggep aja, karena gue lagi ngangkat bendera perang buat a certain genius boy, gue jadi ga ada tumpangan buat belanja.

"Susah nyari gaunnya..." gue ngasih kartu kredit ke petugasnya. "Lagian gue lagi nabung."

"O ya? Nabung buat apa?"

Gue nerima bungkusannya. "Buat beli Blackberry."

Sai ngangguk.

"Ke mana lagi...?", Sai nanya.

"Off to the boutique...~" gue jalan duluan.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Yamanaka Ino berdiri dengan one-piece sederhana berwarna ungu pucat dengan satin-lace gelap di bagian pinggangnya.

"Apa ga berlebihan...??" Ino melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin. "Diamond..., lace..., satin..."

"Ga sama sekali." seorang pemuda di belakangnya mengomentari. "Simple malah."

Sekali lagi Ino melihat bayangannya di cermin. "Whatever deh. Saya ambil yang ini, mas..."

Seorang pegawai butik yang sedang Ino tempati mengiyakan dan segera menyuruh beberapa orang membantu Ino melepas gaunnya.

Sai—pemuda yang menemani Ino—duduk di sofa bundar tengah ruangan.

_**~I know you don't believe that it's over like this... I know this ain't gonna be our last kiss...**_

"Ino?? Hp kamu bunyi nih...!" Sai memberitahukan.

"Angkat aja dulu!!!" Ino berseru dari fitting room.

Si pemuda merogoh tas, mengambil HTC Diamond Ino.

**Shikamaru, Nara  
CALLING**

**-answer-**

**-busy tone-**

Sai menekan layarnya, 'answer'.

"Halo, Ino? Dimana?" Shikamaru terdengar di seberang sambungan.

"Sama gue." Sai menjawab.

"Sai?"

"That's my name." Sai berjalan menjauhi fitting room.

"Ngapain lo? Mana si Ino?"

Sai tersenyum. Sayangnya, bukan senyum biasanya yang menunjukan keramahan yang terlihat. There's a determination there...

"Bukan urusan lo, Nara. Just leave her alone for now on, 'kay?."

"Hah? Eh, lo—"

Sai menutup telefon. Ia menghapus call history, dan kembali ke sofa. Tepat ketika Ino keluar dari fitting room.

"Siapa yang nelfon...??" Ino bertanya seraya menerima ponselnya dari tangan Sai.

Sai tersenyum.

"Operator."

-

-

"See you on 7, princess..." Sai tersenyum pada Ino yang berdiri di pintu masuk rumah Yamanaka.

Ino tertawa kecil. "Yaa yaa."

Sai masih menatapnya.

"Apa?" Ino memiringkan kepala.

"No kiss?" Sai bertanya//meminta.

Ino menaikkan sebelah alis. "Nope. And never. See you at 7!"

Pintu ditutup.

Di sisi dalam rumah, kali ini terlihat sekilas senyum dan tawa kecil dari Yamanaka Ino.

* * *

**Ino's POV**

Gue nyemprot hairspray buat yang terakhir kalinya ke rambut gue yang udah ditata ke atas.

Terakhir, tinggal pake jewelry-set.

Gue ngambil tas dari Tiffany & co.

Dan ngerasa ada yang beda.

Emang sih, yang gue beli bukan barang ringan secara fisik atau mental..., tapi kok ini tas beratnya nambah ya??

Dengan kehati-hatian setingkat satpam bank internasional, gue ngerogoh tas warna emas-perak itu.

Satu kotak beludru..., pasti itu jewelry set-nya.

Satu kotak plastik??

Tangan gue ngeluarin kotak plastik yang tadi keraba (halah).

Begitu keluar.............................

Blackberry Bold.

Pink case.

Satu kartu bertulisan;

_**Hope you like it :*  
-sai**_

_**p.s  
call me! :)**_

oh. My. GOD.

Blackberry. Blackberry. BLACKBERRY.

P.

I.

N.

K.

Gue refleks teriak.

"CAPCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ruangan besar itu dipenuhi petinggi-petinggi perusahaan besar di distriknya. Beberapa menjadikan ini sebagai ajang memperluas rekanan bisnis, beberapa menjadikannya ajang besanan.

Setidaknya Ino punya satu alasan yang membuatnya lega sekarang—telah datang tanpa orangtuanya.

"Wow." Sai berkata dari sebelah Ino. Ia memakai kemeja dengan warna sheer purple, jas, celana, dan sepatu hitam.

"Percaya ato ga, aku udah bosen detik ini juga." Ino menghela nafas.

Detik setelahnya, Ino melihat satu sosok yang ia tahu sangat jarang menghadiri pesta semacam yang ia datangi saat ini.

Shikamaru.

Untuk menambahkan, ada gadis pirang—yang bukan dirinya—di sebelah pemuda Nara itu.

Ino menghela nafas dan menekan pelipisnya.

"Kenapa?" Sai bertanya seraya memegangi lengan Ino.

Ino tersenyum kecil. "Gapapa, cari minum yu."

Sai mengiyakan, dan dengan segera, 'pasangan' itu berjalan ke buffet minuman.

Ino menggelengkan kepala dan menegak minumannya.

"Sai?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil berbalik. Ke arah pemuda lainnya.

Pemuda Nara.

"Shikamaru...!" Sai tersenyum.

Ino berpaling cepat, dan menggumamkan 'ya Tuhan' pelan.

"Gue kira lu ga akan dateng." Ino berkata tanpa basa-basi. Nona Yamanaka itu melihat Temari. "Nevermind. I've seen the reason."

Sebuah senyum sinis menghiasi wajah Ino.

"Ino, we need to talk." Shikamaru menarik pergelangan Ino.

"Ga ada...," Ino menghentak tangan yang menariknya, "...yang perlu diomongin."

Shikamaru melihat Ino tidak percaya.

Ino menaikkan alis dan mengelus pergelangan tangannya—seakan tarikan tadi menyakitinya. "Toh lu kan punya date yang bisa diajak _ngomong_."

Di antara semua itu, Sai tersenyum tipis. "Guess that's the sign to take the princess away."

Ino menerima uluran lengan Sai, menggandengnya dan berjalan menjauh.

Shikamaru melihat ke arah Ino dan Sai pergi, lalu berpaling pada Temari.

Gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu menggelengkan kepala. "I've told you it's a bad idea..."

-

-

"Makasih ya, udah nemenin..." Ino tersenyum pada Sai yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumahnya.

"No prob." Sai tersenyum.

"Oh, makasih juga buat...," Ino mengangkat BB-nya, "...ini."

Sai hanya mengangguk.

"Good night, then..." Ino menarik pintunya.

"Good night, princess..." Sai membungkukan badan.

Ino tertawa kecil dan menutup pintu sepenuhnya.

Beberapa langkah selanjutnya, BlackBerry-nya menunjukkan tanda pesan masuk.

**Miss you already :*  
-sai**

Ino tersenyum.

* * *

**Normal POV**

_**The day after...**_

"OH MY GOD~!!!" Sakura berteriak senang ke arah sahabatnya. "He didn't—oh he did!!!"

Ino tertawa. "Yep. Gue juga tadinya ngira ini tuh ga nyata. Tapi serius. Dia _emang _beliin gue BB."

Sakura mengerjapkan mata, seakan ingin terbangun dari mimpi. "Ini nyata!!!"

Sekali lagi Yamanaka tertawa. "Emaaaaaang."

"Hei, Ino!"

Panggilan itu membuat Nona Yamanaka berbalik. "Hei, Cho...!" ia memukul lengan Chouji pelan.

Chouji duduk di sebelah Ino. "Kok tumben di kelas ga sebangku sama Shika??"

Senyuman Ino terhapus. "Bisa ganti topik, ga??"

Chouji menggeleng. "Ga. Sampe salah satu dari kalian jelasin ada apa."

Sakura—yang memperhatikan Ino dan Chouji—angkat bicara. "Bunda lagi sebel sama Shikamaru..."

Ino men-death glare Sakura.

"Ups..." Sakura kembali memainkan BB Ino yang ia pinjam.

"Emang kenapa lagi, sih??" Chouji bertanya pada Ino yang tersenyum kecil.

"Lagi bad mood aja."

Chouji mengerutkan dahi. "Serius??"

"M-hm." Ino mengangguk.

Chouji masih melihat dengan tanya.

"Beneran, Cho... Gue gapapaa. Now, if you don't mind... Gue ada latihan ice-skating..." Ino mengambil BB-nya dari tangan Sakura. "Dadaaaah."

Yamanaka muda berlalu dengan gelengan kepala.

-

-

"Jadi drawing sekenceng-kencengnya dan anak-anak ngikutin kamu di belakang. Got it?"

Ino mengangguk pada instruksi pelatihnya.

"Oke... Semua! On position!!!" pelatih tadi memberi perintah.

Ino meluncur pelan ke arah properti yang menyerupai bunga matahari.

"Siap??" Tayuya bertanya di sebelahnya.

"Since I was born..." Ino menjawab dengan senyum.

"Iridessa masuk!" terdengar perintah pelatih.

Tayuya meluncur masuk dengan properti ember kayu yang diapit di lengannya. Musik ceria dan spotlight biru-putih menjadi pengiring peri cahaya itu.

Segerombolan anak berumur 6-8 tahun mengikuti jejak 'Iridessa'.

Tayuya meluncur. Drawing memutar. Dan lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam ember, dan menaburkan serpihan kertas warna-warni ke udara.

Anak-anak tadi mengelilingi Tayuya. Mengangkat tangan meraih kertas-kertas yang bergerak turun.

"Tinkerbell!!! Siap!"

Ino menarik dan mengembuskan nafas bersiap.

"Masuk!"

Ia meluncur ke arah Tayuya.

Berhenti tepat beberapa kaki di sebelahnya.

'Iridessa' menyerahkan ember cahaya pada 'Tinkerbell'.

Ino drawing ke arah berlawanan. Kini anak-anak mengikutinya.

Ia meraih ke dalam ember. Menabur kertas.

"Stop! Stop stop stop stop STOP!" pelatih berkata keras. Semua pemain berhenti di tempatnya.

"Inoooo. Berapa kali harus dibilangin sih?? Lemparan pertama, jangan dulu nabur kertas...!"

"Maaf, pelatih... Saya belum biasa—"

"Udah. Kamu istirahat aja dulu!" pelatih mengalihkan pandangannya. "Coba scene 14! Mana si Fawn??!"

Ino yang baru meluncur ke pintu keluar berpas-pasan dengan seorang gadis...pirang.

Gadis itu melambaikan tangan pada Ino dan langsung meluncur ke arah pelatih. "I'm here...!"

Ino berbalik tidak percaya.

Sekarang, mimpi buruknya jadi nyata.

Ia meluncur keluar dengan cepat. Memasuki ruang peminjaman sepatu skate dan duduk di salah satu bangkunya, memejamkan mata dan bersandar.

"I hate my life..." gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"What's with your life??" satu suara terdengar dari samping tempatnya duduk.

Ino membuka mata. "Sai?"

"Hai."

"Hai... Ngapain di sini??" Ino membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Ngejemput." Sai mengeluarkan sebuah sketch book. "Dan mau ngasih liat ini..."

Ino melihat sketsa kasar itu.

Seorang gadis, dengan rambut yang tertata di atas kepalanya—begitu familiar, satu kakinya melengkung posisi landing spiral jump.

"Oh my effing God..." Ino melihat sketsa itu kagum. "Kamu...??"

Sai tersenyum. "You like it??"

Ino hanya tersenyum masih memandangi sketsanya.

"It's you." Sai berujar. "Kalo-kalo kamu ga ngerasa..."

Ino tertawa kecil. "Ini... Wow..."

Pemuda di sebelahnya memandangi wajah si gadis. "Ga ada apa-apanya dibanding wajah aslinya yang cantik mutlak."

Ino tertawa. "You're ruining the moment, Sai."

"Tapi bener kok...!" Sai membela diri.

Ino mengembalikan sketch book Sai. "Thanks... Buat... Ah semua deh. Aku masih lama, kamu pulang aja duluan..."

Sai menggelengkan kepala. "Ayo, aku tunjukin sesuatu yang bisa bikin kamu pengen pulang sekarang."

Pelukis itu menarik Ino ke lantai yang lebih tinggi—tempat bangku penonton.

"Tuh." Sai menunjuk seseorang.

Who else...?

Nara Shikamaru.

Ino merasa semua semangatnya hilang.

Kali ini, ia menarik lengan Sai. "Newspaper, sekarang."

* * *

**Ino's POV**

Ancur lebur porak poranda.

Kira-kira gitulah keadaan si Shikamaru kalo tadi gue ga buru-buru pergi.

I mean, what the frog????

Ngapain coba dia nongkrong di situ??

Oh ya. Kan _pacarnya _latihan. Hahaha.

Hahahaaaaanjing betina.

Untung gue udahan latihannya. Coba kalo gue masih drawing. Bisa-bisa buyar semua gerakan gue. Dan bisa-bisa, ada insiden sepatu skating melayang.

Kan ga lucu aja gitu kalo nanti di koran ada berita;

**Nara Shikamaru, Korban Pelemparan Sepatu Skating**

Bukan berarti gue cemburu, ya. The hell banget. Gue tuh cuma sangat sangat terganggu kalo dia ada di situ. Dengan rambutnya yang mirip nanas—tunggu, emang NANAS deh rambutnya—, mukanya yang kaya ga niat idup, apalagi kebiasaan ngerokoknya yang UGH ga banget, there is ABSOLUTELY no way gue cemburu. Dan pacarnya? Hahaha. Sama aja, NANAS. Empat lagi, di kepala. Oh please, di mana sih sense of style-nya??

"Yakin Newspaper?" Sai bikin gue nyadar posisi—mobilnya dia.

"Lo—maksudnya, kamu ada pilihan tempat lain?"

Sai berpose mikir. "Hm... Ada..."

Gue ngehela nafas. "Ya terserah deh, yang penting relaxing."

Sai senyum (charming—which is ga mempan buat gue). "Your wish is my command, princess..."

Tadinya gue mau tidur aja. Karena dari pengalaman gue, tidur adalah cara yang baik untuk menghilangkan rasa kesel.

Baru aja gue mau merem, BB (chyeah! Gue punya BB!) gue bunyi.

Message.

**Nanas Shikamaru  
17:22**

**Ga latian?**

Gue manyun.

Tadinya gue males banget jawab. Tapi ga tau ada setan apa yang bikin gue akhirnya ngetik balesan.

**Males.**

Yep, cuma satu kata.

Ngapain juga gue bales??

Ah, ga tau deh.

"Siapa? Kayanya kusut banget mukanya abis baca sms..." Sai noleh-noleh ngeliat gue.

Gue ngedengus.

"Operator."

-

-

"Euh... Sai?" gue nanya.

"Hmm?"

"Kok kita ke sini, ya?"

"Katanya terserah... Yang penting relaxing. Ya di sini juga relaxing." dia jawab sambil senyum (charming—yang masih juga ga mempan buat gue).

Gue ketawa. "Sai. Ini kan...rumah kamu??"

Sai senyum lagi. "Iya. Sekaligus galeri."

Gue ngeliat dia.

Dia bales ngeliat gue.

"There's a surprise inside..."

Dia nutupin mata gue.

Dan gue nurut aja.

Something inside my brain said it's not a good thing...

**tbc—**

**

* * *

**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
THERE YOU GO!  
update-an It's LOVE!  
8D~  
*stress***

**yah. semoga worth it ya, sudah menunggu lama...  
walopun pasti ga.  
hahahahahaha.**

**care to review...?  
please please pretty pretty please...? 8)  
xo xo,  
Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**


End file.
